Stellar Skies
by Allinovember12
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu. She doesn't leave the guild though. Instead she forms a team with Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia, and Carla. Their team name is called Stellar Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LUCY'S P.O.V

I was sitting at the guild working on a new chapter in my novel, when Mira handed me a letter.

" Lucy, this is from Team Natsu. They went on a mission and couldn't tell you this themselves." Mira said as she gave the letter to me. When I opened it up it said:

_ Dear Lucy,_

_ We went you to know that we are kicking you off Team Natsu. Lisanna wants to be with us. Please accept our decision. We need you to get stronger. We are the strongest team in Fairy Tail. You held us back too much. We don't want you on our team anymore. It is nothing personal. We just want you safe. We never ever intended any harm. Lisanna wanted you to stay, but we had to kick off one person and we choose the weakest. Sorry._

_P.S:_

_Natsu- You are still my best friend. I just want you to get stronger. I don't like seeing you hurt. I could teach you hand to hand combat. P.S: If I teach you that, soon you could kick the Ice bastard's ass!_

_Gray- You are like a little sister. You're annoying, but fun to be around. I don't want to see you hurt. I will train you if you want me to. Soon would could beat flame brain's ass._

_Erza- You are like the little sister I always wanted. I will take you on S-Class missions to help you train, if you want. Please, don't take this personally. We never intended to hurt you. Soon, if you let me train you, you could keep Natsu and Gray from fighting!_

_Happy- I will miss you! You where like a mom to me. Even though you where mean, sometimes, I love you! I didn't want you to leave the team, but I was told it was for the best. You are the kindest person I have ever met._

_Lisanna- I'm sorry! I didn't want them to kick anyone out of the team. I just wanted to be part of a team with all of my friends. You are one of my best friends. I will do missions with you and teach you my animal soul magic. Don't you ever dare think or say that you were a replacement for me. You are you. Nothing and no one will change that. I will beat their ASS if they say that._

I started to cry. Wendy came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I just handed her the letter. She started to cry too.

" Lucy, let's start a team together!" Wendy said. " We could become the strongest team in all of Fiore!"

" We could call our team Team Stellar Sky!" I said, now back into my cheerful mood. " Maybe other guild members will join!"

" Let's ask Mira-San." Wendy said. " Carla and Juvia would probably join, too!"

" Let's ask!" I said. We went separate ways. I went to ask Juvia, while Wendy asked Mira. We knew Carla would follow Wendy. I walked up to Juvia with the letter in my hand.

" Juvia, would you mind joining Team Stellar Sky?" I asked.

" I will not join LOVE-RIVAL'S team." She said.

" Grey only thinks of me as a brother. I have to ways to prove it. Read this letter and I will summon Gemini." I said. I handed her the letter. " Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

" Yes, Hime." Mini said.

" What do you need?" Gemi asked.

" Could you transform into Gray. Juvia wants to know if I'm her love rival." I answered.

" Okay!" They said as they transformed into Gray.

" How does Gray see me?" I asked. ( A/N: did that make sense? Whatever.)

" He thinks you're cute, but only see's you as a little sister." Gemini Gray said.

" Who does he like?" Juvia asked excitedly.

" Don't Gemini. He has to tell her himself." I said. " Goodbye, Gemini!"

" Okay Lucy-San I will join your team." Juvia said. " Who is on it?"

" Wendy, you, Carla, and me, but Mira might join us." I said. " Let's go to the other team members."

We walked towards Wendy, Mira, and Carla. They were deep in conversation. Wendy started to blush.

" Wendy, did Mira ask you who you liked?" I said. Wendy nodded. " Mira don't tease Wendy, she is too young."

" Well, we are teammates. Shouldn't we know each other's secrets?" Mira said.

" We can do that later. We could have a sleepover at my place later?" Wendy said. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

" See you tonight!" I shouted as I left the guild to pack and do some errands.

LUCY'S APARTMENT LUCY'S P.O.V

I walked inside my apartment and wrote a letter to Team Natsu.

_Dear Team Natsu, _

_ I appreciate your kindness in the letter. I understand, I do need to become stronger. I have started a new team with Wendy, Juvia, Carla, and Mira. Our team is called Stellar Sky. We plan to make it the strongest team in Fiore. I have the perfect plan. I want you to know, I don't mean this in a bad way, I am better off without you guys, but thank you for everything. You guys have made me the person I am today._

_P.S: If you try to get me to come back to Team Natsu, I will tell the whole guild your secrets._

_Natsu- The time you kissed Happy. That May or may not have been my fault._

_Gray- Your crush on Juvia._

_Erza- Your HUGE crush on Jellal _

_Happy- Your crush on Carla. ( I'm kidding. I will not do that to you!)_

_Lisanna- Your secret crush on a certain someone. ( I'm not going to do that to you. You can tell him yourself.)_

I finished writing the letter. I don't think I should have threatened them, but they would have asked me to come back if I did get stronger. I almost forget! I need to restock my kitchen. I need to do that, then I need to pack and give Mira the letter to Team Natsu. Well I had better start. I only have three hours until the sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LUCY'S P.O.V

I was walking through town getting items to restock my kitchen. I'm going to beat Natsu for eating all of the food in my kitchen.

" Hi Fairy-San!" I heard someone say. I turned and saw Sting, Lector, Rogue, and Frosch.

" How do you know I'm part of Fairy Tail?" I asked. They gave me a weird look and Sting pointed to my hand. I felt like an idiot after remembering that my insignia was on my hand. I turned away and started to walk towards my home. I didn't know that they followed me though.

TIME SKIP LUCY'S APARTMENT SAME P.O.V

I was packing for the sleepover, when I was almost done I heard a crashing sound and male voices.

" She probably heard us now, Sting!" Someone shouted.

" Keep your fucking voice down. She knows we are here." Someone else said.

I walked into the living room. There I found Rogue, Sting, Frosch, and Lector. I screamed.

" Why are you here?" I asked. Sting stood up and walked towards me. " LUCY KICK!" I kicked Sting.

" We want to know why Natsu-San isn't with you and why you don't smell like him? Aren't you two dating?" Sting said while clutching his side.

" Here read this letter." I said while handing it to Rogue. I didn't trust Sting. Rogue read it out loud.

_Dear Lucy,_

_We went you to know that we are kicking you off Team Natsu. Lisanna wants to be with us. Please accept our decision. We need you to get stronger. We are the strongest team in Fairy Tail. You held us back too much. We don't want you on our team anymore. It is nothing personal. We just want you safe. We never ever intended any harm. Lisanna wanted you to stay, but we had to kick off one person and we choose the weakest. Sorry._

_P.S:_

_Natsu- You are still my best friend. I just want you to get stronger. I don't like seeing you hurt. I could teach you hand to hand combat. P.S: If I teach you that, soon you could kick the Ice bastard's ass!_

_Gray- You are like a little sister. You're annoying, but fun to be around. I don't want to see you hurt. I will train you if you want me to. Soon would could beat flame brain's ass._

_Erza- You are like the little sister I always wanted. I will take you on S-Class missions to help you train, if you want. Please, don't take this personally. We never intended to hurt you. Soon, if you let me train you, you could keep Natsu and Gray from fighting!_

_Happy- I will miss you! You where like a mom to me. Even though you where mean, sometimes, I love you! I didn't want you to leave the team, but I was told it was for the best. You are the kindest person I have ever met._

_Lisanna- I'm sorry! I didn't want them to kick anyone out of the team. I just wanted to be part of a team with all of my friends. You are one of my best friends. I will do missions with you and teach you my animal soul magic. Don't you ever dare think or say that you were a replacement for me. You are you. Nothing and no one will change that. I will beat their ASS if they say that._

" Why are you so curious about Natsu and I? If I liked him that way. He wouldn't have noticed. He is a dense, clueless idiot." I said.

" Well Blondie, we thought you two were mates, but we wanted to make sure." Sting said.

" Why?" I asked nervously.

" We want you of course." Sting said.

" Wait, so now you're rivals? Why do you want me? You barely know me!" I said.

" We were kidding, Blondie!" Sting said.

" I have a name!" I said.

" You never told us your name." Sting said.

" It's Lucy, Stingy-Bee!" I said.

" My name is Sting, Blondie!" He said, arrogantly. I laughed. Could he get even more cocky?

" Well, who cares? I don't! I have to leave. You need to leave, too!" I shouted.

" Wait, I have one more question! How are you still smiling after reading that letter?" Sting asked.

" I know it was for the best. I am better off without them, too. I am part of a team that will soon be the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" I said. " Now, Leave!"

" See you at the Grand Magic Games in a month!" Sting shouted.

" Whatever!" I shouted back. Little did I know a certain take over Mage had planned this.

TIME SKIP THE SLEEPOVER SAME P.O.V

" You won't believe what happened to me today!" I said as I sat down on Wendy's Couch.

" What happened? Did you get a boyfriend?" Mira said excitedly.

" Sting and Rogue followed me to my house and broke in!" I said. " I was so mad. All they wanted to know was why Natsu's scent wasn't on me. Then I asked them why they wanted to know that and Sting said it was, because they wanted me. They were kidding when they said, though."

" It sounds like you had an exciting day." Juvia said. Wendy giggled.

" It was noisy! It was nowhere near exciting!" I said. " Stingy-Bee was annoying, cocky, and arrogant. Rogue, well he was okay."

" Stingy-Bee?" Mira asked. The girls giggled. " Let's play truth or dare!"

" Juvia will start!" Juvia said. " Lucy-San truth or dare?"

" Dare." I said. An evil smile formed on Juvia's face.

" Juvia, dares you to undress until you are only wearing your undergarments And walk around the guild like that." I turned red as a tomato.

" I'm still a virgin!" I shouted.

" A dare is a dare! Do it!" Mira said.

" Fine!" I said. I walked to the guild like that and walked in. I hid behind Wendy most of the time, though. A few boys got nose bleeds. I ran back to Wendy's room after I was done.

" That was so funny!" Mira said while giggling.

" Ok, Mira, Truth or Dare!" I said.

" Dare!" She replied.

" I dare you to walk up to your crush and tell him you like him!" I said. Mira stared at me with a shocked face. I smiled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Are you serious?! He would reject me!" Mira said.

" Who would reject a pretty girl like you?" I asked.

" Him." She said.

" Who is Him?" Wendy asked, curiously. We all leaned in to hear.

" Freed." Mira said calmly.

" Freed wouldn't reject you! Let's go!" I said. We dragged Mira to the guild. It took a long time, but it was worth it. When we got there she pulled away from us and went to Freed.

" Freed I need to tell you something." Mira said. I smiled evilly. She was going to tell him. I need to calm down. I can tease and Fan girl later.

" What do you need to tell me?" Freed asked. Mira blushed really hard.

" I...I...L..Like...Y...You!" Mira stuttered. I tried so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I have never seen Mira like this before.

" What!" Freed said. He was blushing too. Juvia, Wendy, and I squealed. I walked up to them.

" You're in LOVE!" I said as I walked past.

" Mira, do you know why Lucy said that? Do you know why she eavesdropped?" Freed asked Mira, who was looking at Lucy thinking of ways to kill her.

" I was dared to tell the person I liked, you, that I liked them. Lucy was the one who dared me." Mira said calmly.

" Oh, that's nice." Freed said.

" I have to go! See you tomorrow! Bye!" Mira said. She kissed him on the cheek. Freed blushed. Team Stellar Sky walked out of the guild laughing. Once we got back to Wendy's place, Mira started to smile evilly.

" Carla, truth or dare?" Mira asked. She sat down on the couch next to me. Wendy was sitting on her bed with Carla in her lap.

" Truth!" Carla said quickly. She jumped off of Wendy's lap and flew over to Mira. She stopped and landed on the table in front of Mira. " So, what is it?"

" Is it true that you have a crush on Happy?" Mira said. Carla's face turned red with embarrassment.

" Y...Y...Yes!" Carla shouted. She flew towards Wendy and sat on her lap again.

" Wendy, truth or dare?" Carla asked.

" Dare!?" Wendy said.

" I dare you to tell Romeo how you really feel about him!" Carla said. Wendy started to hyperventilate.

" Wendy-San, Juvia thinks you should stop hyperventilating. You are going to pass out if you don't" Juvia said. She had walked towards Wendy to try to calm her down. After, Wendy calmed down and closed her eyes to think.

WENDY'S P.O.V

This is bad. Very bad. I don't want to be rejected. He probably doesn't like girls like me. Girls with nothing to show off. I am not ready to tell him. Romeo would never like me. We talk a lot, but he doesn't show any feeling about liking me ( A/N: Did that make sense? Whatever. Let's continue with the story.).

" Let's tell him that I like him before I die of embarrassment." I said. I walked out of my dorm. ( A/N: it is a dorm, right?) the others followed closely behind. I walked to the guild, thinking of ways to tell him that I liked him. Soon, we were at the guild again.

" Has anyone seen Romeo?" Mira shouted. The guild turned towards us and pointed to a corner in the guild. There we saw Romeo sitting with Levy, Gajeel, and Patherlily. We walked towards them.

" Hi! Romeo, Wendy needs to talk to you. It is very important." Lucy said. She smiled evilly. Great, now there are two match-making demons here.

" Hey Romeo! I...I wanted to tell you Ilikeyou" I said said. I looked at him nervously. He just smiled.

" Wendy, don't be nervous just tell me. Remember, no secrets." Romeo said.

" Okay. Romeo, I like you. Not as a friend." I said calmly. Team Stellar Sky had surprised looks on their faces. I guess they couldn't believe that I actually told him.

" Yes!" Romeo shouted happily. He took me by surprise and kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed so hard, we looked like tomatoes. We looked at each other's faces and laughed. " You are really red!"

" You are too!" I said to him. We laughed even harder. " Romeo, I was dared to tell you what I truly felt about you. It wasn't as hard as I thought, though. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment, but right now I might just die from laughter."

" Wendy, we need to leave. We have a lot of other activities planned!" Lucy said excitedly. The team nodded in agreement. I kissed Romeo on the cheek and said good bye.

We raced to my dorm. I won, but Lucy almost beat me. By the time we all got in my dorm, we were all trying to breathe.

" Does anyone want refreshments?" I asked. They nodded excitedly. I bought water out for them. They drank it fast.

" Thank you, Wendy!" Lucy said. I smiled.

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Everyone, I have the perfect plan. Why don't we teach each other our magic?" I said. The team nodded in agreement. " Or we could become second generation dragonslayers."

" Being a dragonslayer sounds great." Mira said.

" Let's become dragonslayers, then!" I said. " Tomorrow we will do the lacrimia thing." The girls laughed at me. " What?" I was confused.

" You need to be more serious when you explain things like that." Wendy said. I glared at her.

" Are we going through with this plan?" I asked.

" Yes!" Everyone said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Before we go on to the next activity we need to ask Juvia a truth or dare." Mira said.

" Juvia truth or dare?" Wendy asked. She sat next to Juvia on her bed.

" Juvia chooses dare!" Juvia said excitedly.

" I dare you to go to the guild and tell them that you are in love with Lyon. Wait! I smell Gray." Wendy said. We looked at her funny. " I can smell familiar scents easily. Anyways, I have a new dare. I dare you to ask Gray out in front of the whole guild!"

" Juvia will do that! Let's go!" She replied. Juvia ran out of the dorm before we could understand the situation fully. We ran after her.

" Juvia, wait!" I shouted. She stopped, but since it was dark out, we couldn't see well. I ended up falling out top of her. Since she was made of water, I fell on the ground.

" Juvia is so excited. Wait! Juvia is sorry, Lucy-San!" Juvia said. She helped me get on my feet.

" Juvia calm down." I said.

JUVIA'S P.O.V

Juvia is so excited. Juvia can not wait! Juvia needs to calm down or Juvia will faint before she can ask him.

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Let's go! I think Juvia is going to faint." I said. I was dragged by Juvia. Once we got to the guild Juvia ran to the bar and jumped on the bar table.

" Juvia has an announcement." Juvia said. " Juvia wants Gray-Sama to go on a date with Juvia."

" What?" Gray said. He looked like a tomato. My team laughed. Gray walked towards me with a mad look on his face. " What the hell? Lucy, did you tell her that I had a crush on her?"

" No, but you just did!" I said while laughing. Mira started to fan girl over a new couple.

" Lucy! You need to grow up!" Gray said.

" Gray-Sama, Juvia asked you if you wanted to date her!" Juvia said. She jumped off the bar and landed in front of Gray. Mira and I glanced at each other and smiled evilly. Mira and I pushed Gray towards Juvia, causing them to kiss. We looked at each other again and did a celebratory dance. They broke the kiss after a minute.

" My answer is yes." Gray said. Mira fainted. I giggled along with Wendy. Carla just crossed her arms.

" Juvia is so happy. Juvia wants Gray-Sama to know that this was a dare, but Juvia has wanted to do this since she met you." Juvia said. Gray had a surprised look on his face.

" Gray, I can't believe you would ask me if I told Juvia you liked her. She is clearly in love with you. Sometimes I wonder if you are dense? I know you are an idiot, but I never thought you would do that!" I said.

" Well, at least there is a new couple in Fairy Tail!" Mira said. When did Mira? Whatever. She is Mira, who knows what she is really capable of.

" I am bored! Can we resume the sleepover? I am done with all this drama!" Wendy said surprisingly. We left in fear of Wendy hurting us. Who knew Wendy could so scary?

We walked to Wendy's dorm in silence. All you could hear is Natsu and Gray fighting and insulting each other. I broke the silence, though.

" Mira, what is the next activity?" I asked.

" It is trying these new recipes that I found in a recipe book in the library." Mira replied. Something about that doesn't sound right, but we get to try new things, so I guess I'm in. Okay, I think I should be worried.

" Mira, do you have the recipe book?" I asked as I walked into Wendy's dorm. She smiled and shook her head no.

" I already made the food. It is sitting on Wendy's little dining table." Mira said as she pointed to the table near her bed. Why didn't we notice this before? I really have to start paying more attention to my surroundings.

" What type of food, Mira?" I asked, hesitantly.

" It's cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and other pastries." Mira said. Sne walked towards the table and grabbed a container full of pink cookies. She handed us one each. I looked at it and took a small bite. It was super good so, I ate the rest of the cookie. Mira grabbed Mira and brought me right outside Wendy's dorm. She didn't shut the door though.

" Wendy, Lucy and I are going to the bathhouse. Can you join us in a few minutes?" Mira said.

" See you two in a few minutes, than." Wendy said. Mira smiled evilly at me. She put something in that cookie.

" Lucy, I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?." Mira said. I nodded and smiled nervously.

" What are your feelings towards Natsu?" She asked me.

" I love him as a best friend." I said.

" What are your feelings towards Loke?" She asked as we entered the bathhouse.

" I only see him as a friend. He is a playboy. I would never consider loving him as a boyfriend and it violates many celestial laws." I said. I undressed and walked towards the bathing area.

" What are your feelings towards Sting?" Mira asked with an evil smile on her face. I looked at her and ended up slipping on some water and falling in. Luckily, it was about 4 ft. deep.

" Mira, you know I think he is cute, handsome, funny, sweet, caring, and nice." I said.

" I knew it. You like Sting! You like Sting!" I put my hand over her mouth, but she licked my hand.

" Gross! I thought only Natsu and Gray did that!" I said. " What was the purpose of me eating that cookie?"

" It makes someone reveal true feelings. The cupcakes reveal the hearts desire. The cakes reveal your true purpose. I'm not going to tell you what the other pastries do or are, though." Mira said. " I wonder what is taking them so long?"

" They probably ate all of the cookies." I said.

" We might want to stop them before they eat it all!" Mira said. We ran out of the bathhouse only wearing towels.

* * *

**Hey minna!**

**You might think this story is crazy, but I thought of it after reading a story Minerva's Evil Cookbook on Fan Fiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LUCY'S P.O.V

We were running to Wendy's dorm when we saw them carrying a girl about mine and Juvia's age. She looked unconscious. I wonder what happened.

" What happened? Who is that?" Mira asked before I could. Wendy motioned for is to come forward. ( A/N: Does that make sense?). We followed her into her room, where she placed the girl on her bed and started to heal her.

" Wendy, why are you healing her? You don't even know who she is!" Carla scolded towards Wendy, who wasn't even listening. She just kept on healing the girl.

" Carla, do you want the poor girl to die?" Mira said, angrily. Carla just shrugged like she couldn't care less. That got Mira angry so, to keep her from going into her demon mode, I shoved a cookie in her mouth. Mira started to talk about Freed, until Wendy informed us with news on the girl.

" The girl should wake up at any moment." Wendy stated. As if on cue, the girl sat up on the bed and looked at her surroundings. Once she was done she screamed. She screamed so loud that the whole guild came to see what happened, even the boys. Master walked into Wendy's dorm and saw a girl who looked frightened.

" Who are you?" Master asked calmly. The girl looked at him and deeply breathed. (A/N: Did that make sense?).

" I am Asuka. Asuka Fullbuster." She said. The guild looked at her then at Gray. They did not resemble each other. She had ice blue hair that went down to her waist and purple eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with blue, white, and gold shoes. She also had long black gloves and a blue and white headband.

" Gray doesn't have a sister! She is lying!" Natsu said. His fists started to glow with flames.

" Yes, I do have a sister. I thought she was dead, though. She looks similar to the girl I once knew. She was my twin sister. She looks like she is only 18, though. Like she stopped aging. That's funny. She should look older." Gray said. He went to get a closer look at Asuka, who instantly hugged him.

" Onii-Chan, I have missed you. The reason I am your age instead of 25 , is because I was in the dragon realm training for 7 years. I was searching for you since Deloria came to our town." Asuka said. She started to cry.

" What type of dragonslayer are you?" Natsu said excitedly.

" Elemental, but don't think I'm really strong, because I can still drown or be burned, unless I'm in that specific dragon armor." Asuka replied.

ASUKA'S P.O.V

" Fight me! I don't believe you!" Natsu shouted. I nodded and limped outside. This fucking boy was getting on my nerves.

" Ready?" Natsu asked me. I just nodded. " Fire dragons iron fist" he lunged towards me, but I almost dodged. I got my ankle burned a bit.

" My turn." I said." White dragon's stellar talon!" I shouted. The attack sent Natsu flying, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

" Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu shouted. I dodged it, though. I made a ball of fire swirl around me. After the fire ceased, I looked different. I was wearing something similar to Erza's Flame Empress armor. This was known to me as my flame dragon armor.

GRAY'S P.O.V

What the hell just happened? That looks a lot like Erza's Flame Empress armor. I wonder if that is what she was talking about when she said something about dragon armors.

NATSU'S P.O.V

" What the hell?" I shouted. Her armor looked a lot like Erza's.

" This is my flame dragon armor!" Asuka shouted. " It is not like regular armor. It can never break. It is made specifically to use against the dragons." She smirked. I growled.

" Fire dragon's brilliant flame!" I shouted. She stood there, like she didn't care if she got hurt or burnt, but before the flames could hit her, she ate the flames. " Wait! How are you eating the flame?"

" I told you it is specifically made for dragons. I'm done. I don't want to fight, because all you are going to do is use up all of your magic power for this one battle." She smirked, again.

" You..." I shouted." I am not going to give up easily." I made my body engulf in flames.

" I cant be beaten easily with any element magic." She said. Flame engulfed her body again. After the flame ceased, she was back in her normal outfit. " Okay, I'll play fair."

" Fire dragon's roar!" I said. She almost dodged it, but her lower leg got burnt.

" Poison dragon's paralyzing fang!" She shouted. She jumped on me and hit me in the face with the attack. I landed on the ground and I couldn't move, it didn't matter how hard I tried I could not move.

" Get Up, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

" Shut it, Lucy. I am only paralyized." I said. Lucy started to clap. " What?!"

" You know what that means. I didn't think you knew words like that." She said.

" I think I'm done fighting." Asuka said.

" I didn't think she would become that powerful." Gray said. Asuka hugged him. Damn, she is really clingy.

JUVIA'S P.O.V

She is powerful. She is way too modest. Juvia wonders what her water armor looks like.

" Asuka, what does your water armor look like?" I asked.

" Well, I could show you." She replied. Water started to surround her and about a minute later the water splashed everywhere within 5 feet of her. She was wearing blue and white armor. She had on blue and gold thigh high boots. She had a blue and white skirt like thing. She also wore a crown with wings on each side. ( A/N: If you want to see a picture similar to my description, it is on my profile.)" It is my Liquid armor."

" Juvia is speechless." I said. She smiled. She started to walk towards Gray-Sama, who was on his way to his house, but she started to stumble. She fainted and fell towards the ground. I was closest ,so I placed her in my water lock, so she wouldn't hit the ground. The guild looks at our situation( Juvia & Asuka's). Master looks at her suspiciously.

" Master, She fainted and Juvia put her in a water lock to keep her from falling." I said.

" Master, she did nothing wrong." Team Stellar Sky said in unison.

" Was my facial expression that suspicious?" Master said. My team face palmed.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry to inform you that I won't be updating my stories for a week. I will only update: I got a crush on you.

Sorry. I have family problems. I might not update for a while, but I might surprise you. If I feel like it. Please don't hate me.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey minna! I would like to inform you that I won't be updating my stories for two weeks. Sorry. I hope you understand. **

* * *

Chapter 6

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Master, we shouldn't joke around like that." Mira said. She walked towards the guild. we( Team Stellar Sky) followed her. We were followed the the rest of the guild.

" Where are you going?" Master asked us.

" We are going to the guilds infirmary." I said.

" Okay, Do you think we should get Porlyusica? It is only 9 o'clock, right?" Master replied. He walked with us into the guild, towards the infirmary. Where we laid Asuka on a bed.

" Master, that might be a bad idea. She hates humans enough. She might kill us or Asuka if we bring Porlyusica here or vice versa." Mira said. She looked scared.

" I want Team Stellar Sky to bring Porlyusica here. We will keep Asuka-San in the infirmary." Master said. We reluctantly walked out of the guild. We went walking towards the forest. I was scared out of my mind. Wendy was freaking out and latching on to Mira. Juvia just walked calmly. Carla got out of doing this job, though. Lucky!

" The forest isn't the scary part. It's Porlyusica, right?" I said. Wendy shot me a death glare. I shouldn't have said that in front of her, because Porlyusica is Wendy's dragon counterpart. Wendy also thinks of have as a second mother or third? I don't know.

" Sorry. It's just that Porlyusica hates humans, doesn't she?" I said. Wendy nodded. ( A/N: That sentence was almost: Wendy noodled. Lol. Don't blame me it is about 1:00 o'clock in the morning.).

" She doesn't hate all humans. I heard that she had a huge crush on our master!" Mira said. That match maker just might get us killed in a few minutes, if she doesn't shut up about her. She might even ambush us for being near her home at night.

" What if we wake her up?" I said nervously. Juvia rolled her eyes.

" Juvia thinks you there are being dramatic. Juvia thinks you shouldn't be scared of old ladies." Juvia said. We face palmed. Of course, Juvia would say something like that. She can't get whacked with Porlyusica's broom.

" You haven't seen her in action then." I said. I remember the time she took care of Wendy during the grand magic games, last year. I had a huge bruise on my arm for a month. It hurt bad.

" I heard she hit Team Natsu, because they wouldn't leave Wendy alone, so she could sleep." Mira said.

" I had a huge bruise on my arm for a month!" I semi-shouted. Mira and Juvia laughed. " What?"

" She must be really bad, Lucy-San." Juvia said. She walked towards Porlyusica's house. Wendy stopped her before she could reach the door.

" Let me talk to her." Wendy said. We all agreed quickly and hid behind trees and bushes. Wendy was about to knock, but the door opened, revealing Porlyusica with her broom ready to whack some humans.

" What so you want?!" Porlyusica asked rudely. Wendy bit her lip slightly and looked down.

" We... We need your help." Wendy said.

" What happened this time?!" She said rudely, again.

" Someone lost a lot of magic power and they might be in a coma." Wendy replied. Porlyusica went into her house and came back out a few minutes later wearing her cloak.

" Let's go, you noisy, destructive, loud, brats!" Porlyusica shouted. She looked behind the trees and bushes and hit us in the head with her broom. Juvia, being made of water, was able to miss the attack, but Mira's and my head hurt! Why does she have to do that. I know she hates humans, but hitting them for no reason is going way too far!

" Please stop. Master made us come and get you!" I shouted.

" Who the fuck does he think he is? Does he think I'm an object he can summon whenever? That idiot!" Porlyusica shouted loudly.

" Porlyusica, could you please come with us. You can beat up Master after you help Asuka." Mira said.

" Bisca's little girl?" Porlyusica asked, confused.

" No, Gray's twin sister." Mira replied. Porlyusica whacked Mira in the head with her broom again. " Ouch. That hurts. Could you stop."

" Let's go before I accidentally kill all of you." Porlyusica said.

We started to walk towards the guild. I looked around the forest wondering where Juvia was. As if on cue, like she knew what I was thinking, Juvia appeared in front of me. I screamed loudly.

" Juvia! Why?!" I shouted. Mira looked at me with a weird expression. I pointed Juvia. She face palmed.

" You're afraid of your own teammate?" Mira teased. I pouted and kept walking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey minna! I am back from my two week trip and I am trying to finish updating other chapters. I will try to update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 6

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Master, we shouldn't joke around like that." Mira said. She walked towards the guild. we( Team Stellar Sky) followed her. We were followed the the rest of the guild. We were walking a dark and creepy path. I was scared out of my mind! The trees had faces on them! How are we supposed to go to Porlyusica's, if I can't handle this.

" Where are you going?" Master asked us.

" We are going to the guilds infirmary." I said.

" Okay, Do you think we should get Porlyusica? It is only 9 o'clock, right?" Master replied. He walked with us into the guild, towards the infirmary. Where we laid Asuka on a bed.

" Master, that might be a bad idea. She hates humans enough. She might kill us or Asuka if we bring Porlyusica here or vice versa." Mira said. She looked scared.

" I want Team Stellar Sky to bring Porlyusica here. We will keep Asuka-San in the infirmary." Master said. We reluctantly walked out of the guild. We went walking towards the forest. I was scared out of my mind. Wendy was freaking out and latching on to Mira. Juvia just walked calmly. Carla got out of doing this job, though. Lucky!

" The forest isn't the scary part. It's Porlyusica, right?" I said. Wendy shot me a death glare. I shouldn't have said that in front of her, because Porlyusica is Wendy's dragon counterpart. Wendy also thinks of have as a second mother or third? I don't know.

" Sorry. It's just that Porlyusica hates humans, doesn't she?" I said. Wendy nodded. ( A/N: That sentence was almost: Wendy noodled. Lol. Don't blame me it is about 1:00 o'clock in the morning.).

" She doesn't hate all humans. I heard that she had a huge crush on our master!" Mira said. That match maker just might get us killed in a few minutes, if she doesn't shut up about her. She might even ambush us for being near her home at night.

" What if we wake her up?" I said nervously. Juvia rolled her eyes.

" Juvia thinks you there are being dramatic. Juvia thinks you shouldn't be scared of old ladies." Juvia said. We face palmed. Of course, Juvia would say something like that. She can't get whacked with Porlyusica's broom.

" You haven't seen her in action then." I said. I remember the time she took care of Wendy during the grand magic games, last year. I had a huge bruise on my arm for a month. It hurt bad.

" I heard she hit Team Natsu, because they wouldn't leave Wendy alone, so she could sleep." Mira said.

" I had a huge bruise on my arm for a month!" I semi-shouted. Mira and Juvia laughed. " What?"

" She must be really bad, Lucy-San." Juvia said. She walked towards Porlyusica's house. Wendy stopped her before she could reach the door.

" Let me talk to her." Wendy said. We all agreed quickly and hid behind trees and bushes. Wendy was about to knock, but the door opened, revealing Porlyusica with her broom ready to whack some humans.

" What so you want?!" Porlyusica asked rudely. Wendy bit her lip slightly and looked down.

" We... We need your help." Wendy said.

" What happened this time?!" She said rudely, again.

" Someone lost a lot of magic power and they might be in a coma." Wendy replied. Porlyusica went into her house and came back out a few minutes later wearing her cloak.

" Let's go, you noisy, destructive, loud, brats!" Porlyusica shouted. She looked behind the trees and bushes and hit us in the head with her broom. Juvia, being made of water, was able to miss the attack, but Mira's and my head hurt! Why does she have to do that. I know she hates humans, but hitting them for no reason is going way too far!

" Please stop. Master made us come and get you!" I shouted.

" Who the fuck does he think he is? Does he think I'm an object he can summon whenever? That idiot!" Porlyusica shouted loudly.

" Porlyusica, could you please come with us. You can beat up Master after you help Asuka." Mira said.

" Bisca's little girl?" Porlyusica asked, confused.

" No, Gray's twin sister." Mira replied. Porlyusica whacked Mira in the head with her broom again. " Ouch. That hurts. Could you stop."

" Let's go before I accidentally kill all of you." Porlyusica said.

We started to walk towards the guild. I looked around the forest wondering where Juvia was. As if on cue, like she knew what I was thinking, Juvia appeared in front of me. I screamed loudly. Julia blinked and looked at me with a weird expression.

" Juvia! Why?!" I shouted. Mira looked at me with a weird expression. I pointed Juvia. She face palmed.

" You're afraid of your own teammate?" Mira teased. I pouted and kept walking.

Porlyusica kept muttering " If I kill them it won't be an incident. Those loud, obnoxious humans!", I should start freaking out right?

MIRA'S P.O.V

I hope we get to the guild soon. I think Porlyusica is planning a way to kill us right now. I hope we live to see the guild again. Oh no! Lucy about to get hit.

JUVIA'S P.O.V

Juvia is wondering why the old woman near Lucy is about to hit her in the head. Should Juvia stop love-rival. Before Juvia could do anything I heard a voice stop the old woman.


End file.
